dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Onion Knight
This character has both melee attacks and magic attacks at his disposal, players can choose to focus on one style of play or mix both for a deadly combination. His small build makes him difficult to hit. He is also the fastest character in the game. How to Unlock He is unlocked right at the beginning of the game. Appearance Onion Knight appears as a young boy of very small stature with long, blond curly hair and green eyes with beads decorating his hair. He is clad in vibrant red armor and a helmet. Like many early protagonists, his outfit is completed by a flowing cape. Alternate appearance *''Luneth'' - Onion Knight changes armor color to blue and his hair both in color and style to silver with a distinct fringe, based on the main protagonist Luneth from the DS version of Final Fantasy III. *''Slasher'' - In Dissidia 012, he gains a second alternate costume based on an unnamed hero artwork by Amano: his hair changes to a white coloration and his armor to black with his helmet removed altogether. *''Ingus'' - A DLC costume available through purchase in the PSN. Much like his first alternate costume, it changes his appearance to that of another character from the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III, in this case, Ignus. In his normal form, he dons a long-sleeved red jacket and black trousers and the white portion of his helmet is less furry, resembling a flower. In his Sage Mode, he dons an elaborate miter, a blue and white robe and a long flowing white cape. In Ninja Mode, his hair is exposed, showing off spiky orange hair facing forward. He wears a traditional ninja garb consisting of a red gi, black headband and matching gloves and boots. Alternate Look For 300PP, you can buy Onion Knight's alternate look. He wears an indigo outfit and his hair changes from curly blonde to straight white hair, plus a change in eye color. Because of this, it is rumored that Onion Knight's real name might be Luneth from Final Fantasy III (DS). In the original form, he appears to look a lot like Ingus from Final Fantasy III (DS). Abilities Onion Knight is described in the game as a Mystic Fencer. He uses swift, speedy attacks that can do consecutive damage at once. He is balanced in physical and magical abilities, giving him a good degree of versatility. However, his attacks are very predictable and the Onion Knight himself is easily punished due to the cooldown of his attacks. His attacks can be chained together after a Bravery attack. However, he doesn't learn these moves like the other characters; he has to master the Bravery attack before he can obtain the HP attack. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to Bravery Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Job Change - Onion Knight will change into a new job depending on type of attack last used. For physical attacks, he uses the Ninja job, the strongest physical-oriented job in the original game or for magic attacks the Sage, the strongest magic-based job in the original game. EX Effects Dual Wield - (Job changes to Ninja when performing a physical attack) Attacks move faster than the eye can see to snatch a greater amount of bravery. Sage's Wisdom - (Job changes to Sage when performing a magic attack) Releases sealed mystic power, making spells stronger. EX Burst * Spellbook - Cast the sage's strongest spell - Holy. From the menu that displays, find and select "Holy." *'Ninjutsu' - Throw the ninja's strongest weapon - the shuriken. From the menu that displays, find and select "Shuriken." Equipment Initial Universal Equipment Exclusive Weapons Artwork and Forms Image:OnionknightDISSIDIA.jpg|Onion Knight Artwork Image:OnionMage.png|Onion Knight's Sage EX-Burst Form Image:OnionNinja.png|Onion Knight's Ninja EX-Burst Form Trivia *When Onion Knights EX Burst is used on Cloud of Darkness, she will be in a position similar to her NES Final Fantasy III battle sprite *Almost all of Onion Knight's HP Attacks are derived from his BRV Attacks *Onion Knight is the only hero capable of performing four jumps in succsesion without support or action abilities. *Along with Zidane, Bartz and Gabranth, Onion Knight is a dual wielding character as a ninja during Ex Mode. *Onion Knight is the only character to face a Chaos Boss Battle Piece without battling it, this case being Exdeath. See also Category:Character Category:Character